


It Was (K)not His Best Idea

by AloriD



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Black Hat gets stuffed real good, Bottom Black Hat, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Transformation, flug is a werewolf in this, im not going to lie to you, soooooooo..., this is just straight up porn ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloriD/pseuds/AloriD
Summary: But in the end, maybe not his worst idea either.





	1. A Pleasing Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is just...3000 words of entirely self-indugent writing literally because I wanted Black Hat to be knotted, but it's also sort of half requested from the discord I'm in, so how could I say no??
> 
> Anyway, let's goooooo~
> 
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Black Hat cursed his lack of foresight. A rare thing indeed, as he always strived to know what everyone was doing one step ahead of themselves, liking to seem omniscient about the world. But he had forgotten something on his way down to the underground lab, intent on finding out why Flug had decided to ignore his summons, _the ungrateful little…_

He had come down and unlocked the lab door, kicking it open, and shouting into the darkened room, “Flug, you miserable ingrate, where are you hiding?”

The door automatically shut itself again behind him, and he finally heard the low hum that meant the nullification field was currently up. Black Hat turned, brows furrowed to look at the door. _Why would-_

Something slammed him to the floor. Something heavy and alive, the heat of its body sinking right through his coat. It growled lowly, hot breath on his cheek reeking of _dog_.

Oh.

He had forgotten that it was the full moon.

_Shit._

The creature on his back growled again and Black Hat growled back, shifting his body into shadow to escape from being pinned. Except...nothing happened. He remained solid.

_That damn nullifier!_

Flug had built it to contain supernatural heroes that decided to break in, as a trap should they ever come down in their raid, or else when there were live experiments that needed to be kept contained.

Black Hat hadn’t realised the scientist was using on _himself_ , let alone that it could affect eldritch. He realized now that Flug was probably using it to weaken himself enough that he would not be able to tear through the metal door, and gain access to the rest of the manor while in a… less than aware state.

Oh, he was so getting punished for this later.

Sniffing brought his attention back to the current. He couldn’t see with the right half of his face pressed into the cool metal floor, but he could still hear and feel when the beast moved. Weight was lifted, evidently with the thought that he was going to lay still while he was investigated.

The moment he could, Black Hat shot out from under the other. Even if some of his powers were nullified, he would completely be able to handle the werewolf until sunrise. He stood and turned, observing the other in the momentary confusion.

He had known Flug was a werewolf from the get go; it had been part of his contract to get the days after the full moon off, as he would be worn out from the transformation and effectively useless then. But he had never actually seen the scientist’s bestial form.

And now that he was seeing it, he couldn’t quite match the two of them. Flug, while taller than average, was a twig. A stiff breeze could probably blow him and his silly bag away. _This_ creature however, was closer to 8 feet tall and had thick taupe-colored fur. Arms as wide as his chest and paws bigger than his head. He could see how the muscles moved under skin, implying nothing but sheer power.

Had he not known beforehand, Black Hat would never have believed they were one and the same.

Pale eyes finally found him again, and the demon realized that he was at quite the disadvantage here. Black Hat was sure he was strong enough to hold Flug at bay, but without his shapeshifting it would be difficult to keep the other contained, considering that Flug was quite a lot bigger than he was at the moment.

Flug growled, lips curling back from his teeth. Black Hat bared his own back, bracing himself. He didn’t have to wait long for the other to lunge at him. Even prepared, it was like a concrete wall had been hurled at him. He took a step back, before heaving the beast over his shoulder. The other hit the ground with a yelp, his weight seeming to almost make the lab shake.

The demon turned and sneered at the werewolf’s flailing limbs, Flug struggling to get back to his feet. He shook his head, ears flopping comically before focusing on the other again. Another low growl had Black Hat scoffing, “Really, Flug?”

There was no recognition of the name in those pale blue eyes, only animal rage. He braced himself again, but when the beast came at him and Black Hat moved to do the same as before, Flug’s teeth suddenly sank into his body. He lost his footing, hissing in pain and clawing at the werewolf’s muzzle to try and make him let go.

He was promptly shaken like a toy, limbs flopping like a ragdoll. It was one of the worst things he had ever experienced.

When Flug finally stopped, Black Hat was wheezing and disoriented. He was dropped to the ground and it was all he could do to curl around his bitten shoulder. With the field up, he had no idea how long it would take to heal.

A paw slammed down on him, forcing him onto his front again. He groaned lowly at the movement and the ache that shot through his shoulder. Flug was still growling but it wasn’t as harsh as before and eventually tapered off into a huff.

This time, when Flug set about sniffing the eldritch, his paw remained pressed against the other’s back. Even if it was a bit unneeded now, as Black Hat had no thought of moving and injuring himself further. He lay there as he was inspected, though for what reason, he wasn’t sure.

Black Hat bared his teeth when the other got close enough to his face, hissing his displeasure and snapping once the beast’s maw was too close for comfort. Flug backed off with a snort that sounded more dismissive than anything else.

He jolted when something was suddenly stuck between his legs. Mortification rose when he realized it was the werewolf’s muzzle, blood rushing to his face. The demon screeched, struggling and kicking despite the protest from his slowly healing wound.

“Get off of me! Stop this at once!”

Flug only lifted his head to press down harder, pushing all the air from Black Hat’s body. The struggling cease for the most part, and the werewolf resumed his task. Somehow in the haze of lightheadedness, he made the connection that oh, this was how dogs learned about each other.

Still, it didn’t help his embarrassment about the indecency. The demon lay still, wheezing, in the hopes that it would be over soon. And moments later, Flug pulled away with a snort and a shake of his head. He didn’t remove his paw from Black Hat’s back, but did lean over his head again.

Black Hat sputtered as something slimey suddenly assaulted his cheek. The noise that escaped him was more of a squawk of protest. He would _not_ be _licked_ by his _scientist of all people_! But Flug wouldn’t understand if he said anything, and he couldn’t push Flug’s muzzle away. He turned his head instead.

Flug started licking the back of his neck.

That was even _worse_. The werewolf’s tongue was soft and warm, but his slobber cooled quickly in the cold lab and sent shivers down his spine. His neck was also a sensitive place and the gentle touches were bringing up feelings he really did not want to feel right now.

Feelings he was sure Flug would be able to smell. And he didn’t understand why _that_ made heat rush to his groin. He tried not to squirm, pressing his legs firmly together and focusing on anything but how tingly his skin had gotten.

The beast shifted and, mercifully, pulled away from his neck.

Only to return to his ass.

Black Hat cursed to a higher power he didn’t believe in.

And, oh god, was Flug licking his pants now!? What the hell was going on in that infuriating mutt’s head!?

The demon began struggling anew, hissing and thrashing as much as possible. The claws that sank into him and the slowly healing bite stopped that almost immediately. Pressure lifted from his back for a moment before returning. Except now there were hands (paws?) holding his legs down and, to his mortification, apart.

This was surely a dream, a hallucination, he had gone insane. There was no way this was happening. The lab had unnecessarily cold air. His pants were gone.

One moment, he felt safely familiar anger rise in his chest, thinking that the stupid mutt had torn them off (they had just been pulled down). The next, it had turned into flushed heat when that tongue made itself known to his crotch. And oh, he hadn’t realized just how aroused he was until then.

Slit leaking and tendrils aching to slip from their sheath, and the werewolf was only making it worse. But he couldn’t deny that it felt so _good_. If he hadn’t been dizzy before, he certainly was now. Where had it come from? What was going on with his body? Had he been drugged somehow? Or was it…

Oh.

Something in him had risen. That small craving he had shoved down into the deepest reaches of his mind, trying to forget and pretend didn’t it exist. That want for something stronger than himself taking control and making him submit. It was something he thought would be impossible, since nothing on Earth was stronger than himself and he refused to seek out another eldritch.

But he had been wrong. Under the right circumstances, there _was_ something stronger on Earth and it had been living under his thumb for years. And well... 5.0.5 and Demencia would never come down here during the full moon and Flug previously stated that he remembered nothing of when he was transformed.

Where was the harm of indulging a fantasy he had denounced to ever happen?

Even so, Black Hat would rather throw himself into a volcano than admit that the shudders running through his body were half-fear, half-anticipation. Or maybe it was the fact that the werewolf’s tongue was trying to sip into his body.

“S-shit...”

For a moment longer Black Hat held on to the protest of embarrassment and the urge to keep fighting. And then he shoved it aside, letting himself sink into the arousal of the moment.

The demon wiggled his hips, trying push up and give the werewolf easier access, tendrils finally unsheathing and twitching in the cold air. It was like a switch had been pulled, the lapping becoming more energetic than before, pressing harder. (He refused to admit that he might have squeaked. Just a bit.)

From what he could see out of the corner of his eye, Flug’s tail was wagging furiously.

Of course it was. (Cute.)

His breath hitched when the beast’s tongue finally breached his slit. It felt slick, slimey even, like some strange worm. But the heat and motion made his gut coil, tendrils trying to wrap around the werewolf’s jaw. Flug huffed, more of snort really, moving instead to lick broad stripes over his entire crotch. Black Hat’s toes curled.

After a few more passes, Flug lifted his head, licking his lips. Finally, the pressure was released from Black Hat’s back, the beast stepping off and around him instead. He took the chance to change his position, finally getting his knees underneath him.

Propping up on one arm, Black Hat took the chance to actually turn and look at Flug again. He was shaking out his body, sending wafts of loose fur into the air. When he was done, he faced the demon again, stepping carefully over. Black Hat’s eye was immediately drawn between the werewolf’s legs.

His first thought was, _There is no way in the 9 Circles of Hell that is going to fit in me._

His second thought was, _Fuck it. You never know until you try. (Or whatever that silly human phrase was.)_

A quiet bark made him look up, meeting the other’s pale eyes again. The blind rage was gone now, leaving behind a surprising amount of intelligence. He wondered if the scientist inside the beast was more aware than he first thought.

Flug licked his face.

Evidently _not_.

It was a half-hearted effort to push the other’s muzzle away, more playful than anything else. The werewolf kept pushing back against his hand, tongue sticking out of his mouth the entire time, until eventually Black Hat just started petting him instead.

The werewolf stilled immediately, sitting down and closing his eyes. Black Hat snorted, “You’re ridiculous.”

After a few peaceful moments, Flug shifted and whined and the demon was made aware that the two of them weren’t done yet. It was almost reluctantly that he pulled his hand away and turned. It took him a moment to properly shed his pants, and after a moment’s deliberation, his tie as well. (It was too nice to get ruined.)

There was still that one hint of embarrassment in the back of his mind as he bent forward, shoulders on the floor and ass in the air. But he was too far gone at this point to give it much attention. Black Hat wiggled his hips, speaking in a low gruff tone, “Come on, Flug. Take me.”

Flug stepped forward, looming over and dwarfing the demon’s body. Paws ended up on either side of his head, the werewolf grinding against him before adjusting. Black Hat closed his eye, biting his lip in anticipation.

The press of searing heat at his slit had him swallowing a moan. He had thought Flug’s _tongue_ was warm, but that was nothing compared to this. The first inch slipped in without a problem, the combination of sloppy were-saliva and his own natural lubrication easing the way.

Flug was being careful, slow and gentle. But it was a relentless push, steadily stuffing him until he felt like he couldn’t take anymore. Black Hat had never felt so full in his life. It felt like a fire burning his body from the inside out in the best possible way.

He panted, face pressed to the still somehow cold floor, “F-fuck…”

A whine was pulled from the demon’s throat when the other started pulling back, only to push right back in. The beast started a low rhythm, moving over the same inch of flesh again and again. Clawed fingers scrabbled on the metal flooring, trying to seek purchase on something, anything.

There was something suddenly under his chest, propping him up from the floor. He latched on immediately, fingers burying in the coarse fur of the beast’s arm. Gradually, the speed built and he was taking more and more each time.

Slick sounds of sliding flesh filled the lab alongside Flug’s heavy panting and Black Hat’s pleased whimpers. The pace set was rough and fast. It was all he could go to cling to the werewolf, trying to move with the other, not being able to do much else but take it. Sharp teeth found his uninjured shoulder, and he yelped when the werewolf bit down. It was much more gentle than the first but still tore holes in his flesh. Pain jolted down his spine, mixing with the pleasure in his gut.

The feeling was almost intoxicating. _Addicting_.

Black Hat panted and whined, burying his face into the arm he clung to. His hips ached with every thrust, but he still pressed to meet them as best he could. Somewhere along the line, he had climaxed at least once. He could feel wetness sliding down his thighs.

But now the werewolf slowed, shifting from the frantic thrusts to deeper, more powerful ones. Forcing the demon to take his whole length every time. Black Hat’s breath hitched at the change, confusion surfacing. Why had Flug-?

Until he felt a mass pressing against his entrance with each thrust. The werewolf’s knot. Black Hat swallowed, surely Flug didn’t think he could-but no, that was completely what he was trying to do.

The demon growled weakly, “F-flug, don’t you _dare-_ ”

But of course the beast wasn’t listening, only pounding harder to get all of himself inside the demon. Black Hat felt like he was being torn in half, each time the werewolf’s knot met his stretched hole and threatened to force its way in. He could nothing but mewl every time it did.

Then, after a particularly hard thrust, it did. Flug snarled and Black Hat felt the sudden bulge in his body moments before something _molten_ was filling the very deepest part of him. The knot acted like a plug, letting nothing escape. With surges of seed being shot into his body, which could only try to adapt, his belly swelled in an effort to contain it all.

It felt like forever until the werewolf was spent, but it was a forever he almost wished he could stay in.

His throat was sore. Had he screamed? It was possible. He didn’t know.

All he knew is that he was sore and tired and felt impossibly full. He felt _satisfied_.

They would still be tied for some time, and Flug was careful in holding him still so he wouldn’t be pulling against the knot still plugging him. The werewolf sat back, one paw holding his boneless body against a thickly furred stomach. After a moment, he hunched over, nuzzling the eldritch’s face as best he could and leaving soft little licks along bite-abused shoulders. Black Hat was sure that, if werewolves had the ability, Flug would be purring. As it stood, he started purring instead.

He didn’t even realize he had until a few minutes later, after he had time to recover a little. More aware, though still very tired, he inspected himself. And didn’t he look a wreck; no pants, his shirt and vest torn, but still somehow miraculously wearing shoes. Bitten, bruised and looking like he was swollen with the beast’s pups already.

One hand idly traced over his taut stomach, with the other reaching up to seek out the werewolf’s face. He found it when a cold nose touched his fingers before there was a muzzle pressing against his palm. The eldritch stroked the fur there, softer than the rest of the werewolf’s body, until his eye fell shut, going limp again.

Just as he was slipping into unconsciousness, Flug barked quietly again. Black Hat could have sworn it sounded like his name.


	2. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey kids i heard you wanted some more fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rachrar for beta reading this chapter!! <3

The return to consciousness was slow and warm. There was fur pressed against his cheek, his arms and legs, moving in a gentle motion. It smelled like musk and sweat and something faintly sharp like chemicals. His body felt sore and strangely...empty.

Black Hat opened his eye. His blind side was pressed against Flug’s ribs, and he could hear the slow deep drum of the werewolf’s heart under steady breathing. It’s comforting, and he gave into the urge to close his eye and curl closer to the heat, at least for a few minutes, letting his mind and body awaken more in that time.

The soreness was getting worse, settling into a deeper ache. He had to get up and move. Black Hat used the werewolf to push himself up, feeling more than hearing the grunt Flug let out. He managed to get his feet underneath him but he's unsteady standing up, having to hold onto thick fur for a moment. Flug, thankfully, doesn't wake, doesn't even react except for his nose twitching.

He took a moment to check himself over. There's a distinct lack of anything on his body, except for a slightly dry and grimy feeling. It took the eldritch a moment to realize that the other must've licked him ‘clean’. The bites in his shoulders have almost closed, which meant it had been a few hours at least. He might not have a lot of time before Flug turned back, and he really wasn't keen on trying to explain what had happened.

Black Hat grimaced, collecting his pants and pulling them on without much care before picking up his tie. The walk over to the lab door was punctuated by muffled hisses and small groans, and the background static humming of the nullifier. It took a moment for Black Hat to key in the sequence to disable the field and unlock the door, a feeling of weight lifting from his shoulders accompanied it fading.

There was another grunt that had the eldritch turning but the werewolf remained thankfully asleep. He paused before snapping his fingers to remove the puddle of slick he hadn’t seen when he woke (and to fight the blush rising in his face at remembering where that had been hours before). The smell of musk and sex cleared, leaving just the stink of dog that always filled the lab during the full moon.

He opened the door just enough to mist through the crack before it closed again. Outside, he reactivated the nullifier.

It would be like he was never even there.

(He hoped…)

Tired and sore as he was, Black Hat knew he shouldn’t waste time and teleported straight to his bathroom. He generally didn’t have much use for it since his body didn’t function even remotely like a human’s, but in all of his years Black Hat had grown fond of taking baths.

And he planned on taking the longest one he probably ever would in his life.

 

\- - -

 

He wakes to his body shivering against the cold floor. Without the layer of fur he had before, Flug’s skin was bare to the assault of chilled air. He got to his feet quickly and jogged to where his clothes were safely (and warmly) stored in the lab. The burst of energy he had upon waking was going to fade soon enough, and he wanted to be in his bedroom before the exhaustion hit him.

It took Flug a moment to realize how he felt, and the strangeness of the sensation made him pause in pulling on a sweater. He hadn’t been any sort of relaxed in...a very long time. And yet, the weight of stress that usually hung on him like a straightjacket was gone.

It was...nice...

But it was also so weird it had him peering around the lab in suspicious paranoia. Nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing was moved or broken or otherwise tampered with.

Flug turned to look at the door, and frowned.

It wasn’t dented or scratched nearly as bad as usual.

And now that he was looking for things out of place, there was a foreign taste in his mouth and something faint in the air. He stood there for a moment, sniffing to try and place the smell. It...made him feel calm but also...sort of sad? Or rather... _disappointed_ , like he had hoped for something that didn’t happen.

He didn’t like it.

Anxiety crept up on him (which felt better, more normal) and he rushed to finish putting on clothes, not bothering with putting on shoes. He just wanted to get _out_ , out of the lab and away from the bizarre feelings.

Flug jammed himself through a gap in the opening door that was barely wide enough for him to pass. He only turned to lock it again before more or less sprinting back to his room. It was only after, when he was safely there that he realized he had never put on a bag, and briefly panicked at being seen. He hadn’t, of course, but the oddness in the lab had thrown him off so badly he had forgotten it. And really, that showed just how much it had affected him.

The adrenaline faded all at once and Flug let himself collapse onto his bed. No time for a shower, not with what had just happened. Curling up under the sheets, Flug made a mental note to do so when he next woke up. He could worry about everything else later.

And knowing that no one would bother him for at least 24 hours, he embraced the warm darkness with relief.

 

\- - -

 

The next few days showed nothing about what had happened. Black Hat continued as he had before, though he watched his scientist carefully for any sign of recognition or remembrance. Flug never showed anything like that, and Black Hat was pleased.

It wouldn’t do well to have that sort of thing known.

And Black Hat began to plan what to do next. He was, of course, going to go back the next full moon. How could he not, after that? He was a creature of greed and one taste was simply not enough.

But, (and he thought this with a wince as he sat at his desk, parts of his body still sometimes aching days later) there would have to be a few changes. Precautions. Putting himself at the beast’s mercy completely like that again, while _very_ tempting, would only end with damage to himself. If not from being attacked, then from being fucked.

It was with increasing amounts of excitement that the approaching full moon came with. The feeling was something he had not known for centuries. (He would say it was nice, but nothing he ever did or felt was _nice_.) And then there was the occasional shiver of anticipation when thinking about what was to come.

One thing he did was make sure a single camera in the lab was kept on without Flug’s knowledge.

Black Hat had never really bothered with werewolves before, finding most to be too aggressive with their instinct of ‘pack dynamics’ and the need to claim a dominant position (as Flug had put it once, a long time ago). Flug was atypical, being rather submissive instead, and that suited Black Hat perfectly fine.

But with that lack of interaction, the eldritch had never seen a werewolf’s transformation. Now he was curious about it–especially after interacting with his scientist’s bestial half. It was still rather jarring to think that the stick of a person he employed was the same creature as the wolf that had taken him down. The pieces didn’t seem to fit.

He wanted to see the change.

And he would.

His plans called for Demencia to be sent out on a mission for the day beforehand and spanning till a few days after. Nothing that hadn’t happened before and thus wouldn’t arouse suspicion. As much as she loved to antagonize Flug on the daily basis, the hybrid knew better than to tempt fate around a werewolf during the full moon. And 505 had a place somewhere on the upper floors of the manor in which they usually hid.

Everything was set. Flug finished the currently scheduled project the morning of and then locked down the lab as per the norm. Black Hat didn’t bother with the camera for most of the day, not particularly interested in watching the scientist clean up and secure the various instruments and supplies he had so they wouldn’t be ruined. When the evening came, however, Black Hat put his paperwork aside and focused on the camera.

He was surprised to see his scientist nude, placing clothes into a compartment that was sealed smoothly into the wall, disappearing seamlessly. The nullification field was already up, judging from the faint humming that came through the screen’s speakers.

Black Hat tracked Flug’s movement across the lab, taking in the other’s form. He had seen Flug’s face before, of course, but nothing more than that.

He might have to take back the idea that Flug was a twig, given the amount of muscle he was currently seeing. He mused a bit on the fact that the scientist _did_ tend to wear baggy clothing, and wondered if Flug even owned anything that wasn’t a whole size larger than he was.

Flug walked over to the cushion 505 used when sleeping in the lab and sat down, bringing up his knees and resting his forehead on them.

And then they were simply waiting.

Black Hat had an era’s worth of patience (when it came to something he was interested in, at least) and was prepared to sit for hours if need be, eye fixed unblinkingly on Flug’s form. But it seemed he wouldn’t have to, as not five minutes later the scientist shifted and let out a slow breath.

He shifted to instead kneel on the floor, hands in front of him and head bowed, long hair covering his face. Silence came down again. Black Hat started to frown as another few minutes passed with Flug’s soft breathing being the only sound. Surely this wasn’t going to take so lo–

_CRACK_

The sound of snapping bone made the eldritch jolt in his chair. It had been so sudden and so much louder than he was expecting. Louder than what it should probably have been.. Black Hat couldn’t see what actually happened but _something_ had. And then it came again. _Crack_. _Crack_.

Flug whined in pain, forehead on the floor and back arched. The demon could see bumps of growing spine under skin, pressing up and threatening to break through. His limbs were extending, claws having replaced nails already, bones continuing to break to fit in a different anatomy. Fur started rapidly covering the werewolf’s body, obscuring the more visible changes.

It was fascinating. Black Hat was a shapeshifter, sure, but his power was a seamless, effortless change. He didn’t have the same type of body structure, of body mass that mortals did. Bones and organs were part of mortal anatomy and he had something _entirely_ different. (Though, perhaps similar enough in some aspects.)

He felt nothing when contorting his body, but he could see, could hear how painful it must be for the werewolf. Yet despite that, Flug made barely a sound aside from the occasional soft whimper. He was probably used to it by now, Black Hat supposed, after thirty some-odd years of it happening every month.

And then it was over.

The only sound was Flug’s heavy breathing. For a few moments, he was still. Then he pushed up on all fours, shook himself, and began pacing the room. Black Hat frowned at the rather uneventful display, having expected something a bit...more. Until he realized why. Flug knew he couldn’t escape the room, and the lab was bare of the usual delicate equipment. There was nothing else for the werewolf to do but wait.

Well. Not anymore.

Black Hat shut down the camera and rose from his chair. The excitement had returned. A quick shadow-step was all it took to arrive outside the lab door. He grinned widely while keying in the code to disable the inhibitor and then to open the door the smallest amount. 30 seconds was all he had before Flug’s failsafe kicked in to restart it and lock the lab again.

It was more than enough to mist through the crack, reforming again inside.

Though the eldritch did not return the more humanoid form he usually adopted. No, Black Hat let his body shape into something more like the beast far across the room. He kept himself smaller, sleeker, more reptilian than the canine (and a bit less horrifying than he usually would). The inhibitor would lock him into this form as soon as it restarted.

All as he had planned.

The other hadn’t noticed him yet, but he would soon enough. Black Hat barely repressed an excited growl, drool already running down his chin.

Flug turned and pale eyes found his own. There was a snarl and then Flug was charging at him, teeth bared. The eldritch had guessed that this might happen, and lunged to meet the werewolf, their bodies slamming into each other. Teeth sunk into the back of his neck and Black Hat got a mouthful of fur. He could have bitten harder, but he didn’t want to leave Flug with suspicious injuries.

The eldritch was ripped off and flung into the wall a moment later. Flug lunged but only hit metal, Black Hat having scooted away. He leapt up onto Flug’s back, toes curling to grip onto thick hair.

The werewolf stood and tried to dislodge him, clawing at where Black Hat was just out of reach. Black Hat cackled, thoroughly enjoying himself before his laughter was cut short by Flug dropping down and rolling. The slam into the floor and subsequent weight crushing down on him made him wheeze and he lost his grasp. He was just able to push himself upright when the werewolf was on him again, biting at his back and attempting to barrel him over. Black Hat retaliated by kicking at Flug’s muzzle.

The fight went on for some time, the two beasts exchanging blows and bites, until Black Hat was panting and covered in teeth marks. He hated to admit that he might actually be out of practice in fights, since with retirement the amount of battles he actually got into had been dramatically lessoned. On top of the dampening field prevent him from using his other powers.

Flug, on the other hand, was constantly having to move large machines and pieces of heavy metal around (when he wasn’t working on more delicate projects), which was no small feat, even for a werewolf. (The scientist had once explained that aside a few minor things, he really was no different than a regular human. Slightly expedited durability and healing, and a generally higher body temperature, but beyond that…)

At the moment the eldritch was pinned, a paw on his throat and fangs in one shoulder. He whined softly, submissively, stopping his struggles and going limp.

Teeth were removed from his shoulder though the paw stayed, the werewolf pulling back to look him over. Much like the previous time, Flug started sniffing at him, though warily. Black Hat stayed still, mostly trying to regain his breath. He hissed on the occasion that an inquiring nudge agitated a particularly sore spot.

It took much less time for Flug to let go of him and start licking his face. It was accompanied by a soft and almost apologetic whine. Black Hat responded with a grumble and pawed at Flug’s muzzle in a more playful manner than previously. The werewolf responded in kind, though gently in mind of the current wounds on the eldritch’s body.

As nice as this was, giving into more base instinct and emotion, Black Hat had come here for a specific reason.

The fight had riled him up in more ways than one. Now it was just a matter of getting the other beast to notice. There was a moment of embarrassment at the thought of what he was about to do, but it was squashed down. In all honesty, he had probably done something even _more_ humiliating in the long span of his life.

Black Hat rolled over and got to his feet, shrugging off the aches and protests of sore joints. Flug didn’t move to stand up from where he was sitting, merely watching with alert, pale eyes. The demon stretched a bit, testing the limits of how far he could move without being in serious pain. He rubbed against Flug’s side before placing himself in front of the other and positioning his chest on the floor, ass in the air.

There was a moment of silence before a cold nose was shoved between his legs, like it had before. It was quickly replaced with a tongue and Black Hat starting purring. The first few licks were tentative before turning almost aggressive.

Flug growled and a paw came down on his shoulders, pinning him to the floor (as if Black Hat had wanted to get up). The eldritch whined as his slit was breached, the heat of the other’s tongue was scorching even as warmth was rising in his body. Drool and slick started to drip down his thighs. It was going to start pooling on the floor if this continued. And Flug showed no signs of letting up despite the arousal Black Hat could smell now.

It was probably on purpose. Even if the werewolf’s first instinct was a blind attack, he showed more intelligence than Black Hat had first anticipated. Really though, it wasn’t surprising given that it’s _Flug_ , but until he had actually encountered the beast, he had perceived all werewolves just that; a beast lacking in anything other than animal understanding.

So the fact that Flug wasn’t letting up in his ministrations meant he had actively chosen to do so, able to ignore his own body’s need. He had figured out the way to curl his tongue at just the right angle to make Black Hat squirm. The paw on Black Hat’s back was a weight only heavy enough to keep him in pinned and was carefully placed so as not to rub against any injuries.

The eldritch shifted slightly to look over his shoulder, wanting to see what the other creature was doing.

Flug was staring intently back at him.

Black Hat yelped as an orgasm ripped through his body, claws digging into the floor, knees buckling. The werewolf pulled back, licking his muzzle clean of juices and the demon’s legs gave out. He laid there in a slight daze, still trying to process the sudden peak. Dimly he was aware of the werewolf moving, the weight lifting off his back before fur was pressed against his side, the other starting to gently lick at his snout.

Black Hat was able to focus for a moment and see that Flug had laid down next to him. With a small huff, he scooted closer and started purring again. The werewolf’s tail immediately started wagging. Of course.

He let himself lay still for a few minutes, recovering his strength. The heat in his body had lessened when he came, but it was starting rise again. With some effort, the eldritch pushed himself to his feet again. Flug followed suit, shaking out his thick hair. Black Hat was pleased to see that the other had not, in fact, gone soft in the lull.

The amount of control Flug displayed in his bestial form was commendable. Still, it seemed like it was more fun get him riled up and make him lose that control.

Black Hat growled softly, rubbing up against the other’s side, under his chin. They weren’t done yet, not by a long shot if he had anything to say about it. He could just about fit under the werewolf’s body in his current form, back pressing up on Flug’s furry belly, eyeing that thick cock.

The urge to taste rose up and was then promptly acted upon, Black Hat wrapping both tongues around Flug’s length and listening to Flug grunt in surprise. It was a shame he hadn’t thought to give this form a more fuckable mouth. (Perhaps next time.)

The werewolf growled and he could feel the vibration from the chest pressed to his back. It sent a shiver through his own body. He gave a few more lavishing licks to Flug’s cock before pulling away and slipping out from underneath.

Not that it would be long before he returned there.

Grinning to himself, the eldritch took in Flug’s form. Panting, muscles twitching and tail wagging. He looked to the other beast’s face and saw his own hunger reflected back in those pale blue eyes. Another shiver shot down his spine.

A rumbling purr started in his chest and he moved to rub up against the werewolf’s chest. Flug licked at his face before deciding to sink teeth into his shoulder, growling lowly. He was shoved down, pulled along by the other, taking the his previous submissive stance. A whine seemed to satisfy Flug enough to let go and Black Hat was pinned by the other’s body instead of his teeth.

Heat pressed against his slit, coaxing another whine from his throat. The first thrust missed. Flug shifted his stance and Black Hat let out a yelp of pleasure as he was filled. If he was being honest, this form might still be a bit too small. There was a burn to the stretch that meant he was probably going to be sitting gingerly tomorrow morning.

But oh, he loved it too.

It felt so _good_. To be pushed down, made to submit, and claimed as another’s. He trembled under the rough pace the other creature set, somehow picking up on Black Hat’s desires. Flug grunted, adjusting his footing for better a better angle to thrust.

Black Hat nearly wailed as the shift made Flug’s cock ram into a particularly sensitive place inside his body. His second oragsim ripped through him, making his body tense and clench. The werewolf made a noise that sounded very nearly like a roar, a paw slamming down on the floor next to the eldritch’s muzzle.

Whimpers and whines escaped from Black Hat with every motion. He could feel each pass over that sensitive place, all the other smaller spots being constantly rubbed, the sensation of wetness sliding down his legs. It was starting to border on being too much but Old Ones, he never wanted it to stop.

He had thought it before but now he knew he really was addicted. His hips moved unconsciously, trying so hard to meet with the other’s movements. The demon lost time, his mind fuzzing out everything until the only thing he could focus on was the pleasure.

And then Flug started to slow his pace and Black Hat knew what that meant. He shivered and tried to brace himself, stilling his hips and digging his claws into the cold metal floor.

The feeling of the werewolf’s knot pressing against his slit made him mewl. He wanted it. He wanted to be knotted and filled and claimed in the most base of ways. He wanted Flug to fill him so deeply and completely that cum would still be dripping from him hours later.

Oh, this was a dangerous game he was playing. He couldn’t let himself sink so far, no matter how much he wanted to. The night would have to end eventually.

Flug didn’t let up, battering his slit with shallow but powerful thrusts, only pulling out a few inches before slamming back in. The beast let out a frustrated snort, shifting his angle before suddenly pushing himself up.

Black Hat whined in confusion at the sudden loss of weight from his back, turning his head just enough to see Flug upright before his hips were grabbed in two huge paws. With a yelp he was harshly pulled backwards, claws leaving scratches and feet leaving the floor entirely.

Once was all it took.

There was a snarl somewhere behind him and Black Hat wailed as the other filled him with hot cum. It was searing, burning him from the inside out in the most delicious way. He couldn’t do much more than tremble and pant, unable to move even if he wanted to, his own release dripping into a puddle.

And oh, yes, this form was just not large enough. He could feel his belly swelling. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the first time, but he was still stretched beyond what he had estimated. His body ached, but the warmth in his core was at least soothing.

They stayed that way for a few moments, before the werewolf finally moved. Still holding on to Black Hat’s hips, he slowly sat down. The eldritch went with the motion, feeling boneless, until he was in a weird sort of half laying, half in the other’s lap position.

Flug crooned, hunching over to start licking gently at Black Hat’s neck and shoulders, the farthest parts he could reach at the moment. He was being so careful in making sure his knot didn’t get jostled, that neither of them got hurt from it. Pulling would be painful on both ends of the tie. But it was also entirely different from what actual canines did.

The demon wondered idly if it was a werewolf thing, or just a Flug thing.

When he could finally take breaths without gasping, Black Hat pushed himself up. His arms still sort of felt like he was about to start melting but he managed to stay upright. The werewolf started licking at his cheeks and muzzle, now that his head was within range. He started purring, nuzzling against the other beast.

Though he couldn’t see it, the tiniest shifts of weight told him that the other’s tail was wagging again.

Black Hat snorted softly before carefully settling back down on the lab’s floor, resting his head on crossed arms. Flug followed him down and went back to his neck and back. Despite the fact that saliva was probably starting to coat his skin, he found the sensation soothing.

Since he had passed out the last time, he was unsure of how long it would take before Flug’s knot would shrink enough to free them. Given that it might take a while still, Black Hat let himself doze off.

Some time later, he felt Flug move and opened his eyes blearily. His yawn turned into a hiss as the werewolf shifted him and pulled out, sending a sharp sting of pain from the sensitive area. Rivulets of lukewarm cum started sliding down his thighs, the feeling making him shudder. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but it was also sort of gross. His hips were lowered to the floor and let go. He didn’t bother to move for the moment.

Flug stepped back, no doubt moving to shake himself out before returning to Black Hat’s side. He laid down, pressing close. Instead of going to lick again, as the eldritch thought he would since he seemed awfully fond of doing so, he merely settled his head across the other’s shoulders. Black Hat leaned slightly to rest his own head on Flug’s paws.

They stayed there for a while, the eldritch enjoying the simple act of them laying together. Though after a bit he had scooted away from the chilled puddle of slick and started using Flug’s back as a pillow instead. It was nice. Unexpected. Considering he really had planned for only one thing when entering the lab.

He felt...relaxed. Though it was more than just from the sex. There was no rush, the morning was still hours away. He wasn’t sitting at his desk and sloughing through paperwork. He didn’t have to worry about something, somewhere in his house getting destroyed. As sore as his body was and as much as he was starting to feel grimy, Black Hat felt at peace. _It was nice_ …

When Flug had begun to snore, he decided it was time to go. Carefully, so as not to wake the werewolf, Black Hat got up and stepped away. Flug didn’t so much as twitch even has his claws clicked softly on the metal tile.

Keying in the code was a bit tricky with his current set of claws but he was able to manage. Like before, he cleaned the lab of evidence as soon as he regained his usual form. Thinking of the long bath he planned to take, Black Hat slipped through the lab door without looking back.

Pale eyes watched him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Unexpected Suprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238591) by [Waddler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler)




End file.
